Weird circumstances
by Hanako-chan97
Summary: Italy and Germany like all the other countries just go through their business like always but a little fella changes Germany's life with simple and honest actions. Her fur is as black as the night but she wins the other countries affection by being herself and sometimes a little tsundere. Up until now their is no real pairings but there might be in the not so far future.


This is my hetalia fanfic, i had the idea a few months ago but just didn't have the story. I expect it to have many misunderstandings between the countries and some weird things will happen :3 Ok so the characters are mainly from the anime/manga but there will be some new ones. I will shut up now with all this boring stuff and allow you to read. Enjoy! (w)/

It's winter, Germany and Italy had just finished training and decided to go out to eat. It has been a few decades since WWII ended but Germany continued to train Italy, partly because Italy wanted to become stronger. After eating dinner Germany invited Italy to pass the night in his house; they were walking on their way to Germany's house when something caught Germany's attention. "(Ger)wait Italy!" "(Ita)ve~ what is it Germany?" "(Ger)i think i just saw something move over there...i'll go check" "(Ita)jeje Germany is always so attentive ^_^" Germany went closer to where he saw the movement, when something jumped at him and covered his face. "(Ita)ugyaaaaa! What is that?!" "(Ger)mfghgffmfghdmnhgfmghm?! ~ " He grabbed what was in his face and looked at it in the light. "(Ita)huh? A kitty! :D" "(Ger)where did it come from? And why did it attack me?" Italy stepped closer and saw the little black cat tremble in Germany's hands. "(Ita)i think it's feeling cold. Germany are you going to keep it? It looks like someone abandoned the little guy. "(Ger)i think i should help the cat, but i'm not sure if i should keep it. :/" "(Ita)in that case why don't you try to find it's owner first? And if the cat was really abandoned why don't you keep it?" Germany thought for a moment looking at Italy and then he looked at the cat. The cat made direct eye contact with looked at Germany with lonely eyes, big yellow lonely eyes. Germany stood up so suddenly that he startled Italy and the hand in his hands. "(Ita)uwah?!" "(Ger)let's go Italy or we'll freeze to death out here. Come on, you'll be warmer in here; just don't move too much or you might fall" Germany said that as he opened his coat, put the cat inside and started walking, then Italy followed him with a big and bright smile on his face. Once they reached Germany's house, Germany put the cat in the ground and walked toward the kitchen meanwhile Italy grabbed something for the cat to sleep on from one of the closets, the cat followed Germany's every step like a little black fury chick. Italy laughed at the sight of Germany being followed by the cat which made Germany blush a little. "(Ita)jeje look Germany! The cat is following you around! It looks like if the cat was a little chick! XD" "(Ger)d-don't say that! \\\\\" Germany put a little plate with warm milk on the floor and the cat walked toward it, smelled it and then drank it. The cat was leaning too much toward the bowl that it felled face first on the bowl, which made the milk spill all over the little one and the floor. Germany looked down at the little one and the mess it just maade and stared down with an annoyed face. The cat looked up at Germany and after seeing his angry face ran and hid under the couch. The cat's action surprised Germany and he quietly went to the kitchen. Italy was, surprisingly, watching the whole thing quietly; he went toward the ouch where the cat was hiding and looked under it. The cat was trembling with it's ears back and closed eyes. Italy talked softly. "(Ita)come here minino, i won't hurt you..." The cat opened its eyes and hissed at Italy loudly, action that startled him and made him run away. Germany came back with two towels in his hands and started cleaning up the mess on the floor with one of them. When he was done he went toward the couch, he kneed down and spoke with a soft and soothing voice. "(Ger)come here, i'm not mad anymore. You can come out, I'm just going to clean you up." The cat started coming out from under the couch with it's ears back. Germany grabbed the little one and started drying it's fur with the towel while Italy looked from the distance hiding behind another couch. The cat relaxed on Germany;s hands and lap and started purring; Germany smiled gently and when he was done cleaning it's fur he started stroking the cat. Italy got near and sat next to Germany but far enough so the cat won't get stressed, he watched Germany quietly stroke the cat almost asleep in his lap and spoke almost in a whisper. "(Ita)looks like, the cat trusts you. Doesn't it?" Germany nodded while still stroking the cat. Italy continued... "(Ita)are you...going to keep it? I don't think it belongs to anyone. I mean, it was in a box wasn't it? That's what i saw near the bushes." Germany nodded and left his hand over the cat and said with a strong, kind and low voice. "(Ger)Italy, this cat is female. But i will take care of her." "(Ita)ve~ really? so it's a 'she'? So, how are you to name her?" Germany thought for a moment with a serious face and spoke softly. "(Ger)I think her name will be...Nacht." The cat now named Nacht, perked up her ears and looked up at Germany. "(Ita)ve~ Nacht? =w=?" She looked at Italy and then Germany and let out a miau. "(Na)nya ^•w•^" "(Ita)look Germany! She likes it! :3 but what does it mean?" "(Ger)'Nacht' is night. She is as black as the night with eyes like the full moon. We also found her in the night so, I think it suits her. :)" "(Ita")ve~ is that so? =w=?" Nacht jumped to Germany's shoulders and miaued at Italy in a friendly tone unlike last time. "(Na)nya! ^•w•^" :(Ita)hm? what is it?" Nacht jumped off Germany's shoulders and went toward Italy biting and pulling his shirt. "(Ger)I think she wants you to get closer" "(Ita)eh?! Really?! Nacht let go of Italy's shirt and left out a miau with a purr and continued pulling his shirt. "(NA)mrrau ^•w•^" Italy grabbed Nacht, stood up and sat down right next to Germany. Nacht laid down on Germany's lap and leaned her head on Italy's lap making a loud looked down at her and an unconscious smile appeared on his face and said to Italy. "(Ger)I think she trusts you too. She's purring on your lap." "(Ita)that's because she's resting in your lap Germany! XD your big muscles work as a good bed, you're pure muscle! XD jaja" "(Ger)AM NOT! O/O" "(Ita)jaja XD you are pure muscle" Italy grabbed Germany's arm playfully. "(Ger)jaja XD yeah i guess that's what happens when you do as much exercise as i do XD" The two countries talked for hours and without noticing it they fell asleep on the floor leaning on the couch.

Well I want to know if you guys think this fanfic of mine is interesting, if there are a few positive comments i'll submit later the next part. Hope you like it~ :3 Hopefully i'll see you next time! :3


End file.
